


Monstrous

by orphan_account



Series: Tentacle AU [1]
Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutation, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the pollution from the factory has mutated the Once-ler into something otherworldly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstrous

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Kitty and Theresa

Brett ran through the smoggy fields, a sort of frantic anxiety radiating from him. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but his brother was in trouble, that, he knew---and if anyone could help him, it was the Lorax---if only he could find him! 

The Lorax sat next to a sickly looking Bar-ba-loot that lay on its side, he slowly stroked its fur, shaking his head sadly. He looked up when he heard footsteps and saw one of the Once-ler's brothers running toward him. What would he possibly be doing out here? 

When Brett reached the Lorax, he stopped, leaning against a sparse truffula to catch his breath. "Lorax---" he gasped, clutching his chest. "Oncie--he's--he's in trouble, ya gotta come quick---" 

The Lorax glanced away. Why should he help the Once-ler? He sighed. He couldn't ignore it if the man was in trouble, it wasn't in his nature to ignore someone in need, especially someone that he-- the Lorax shook his head, he couldn't dwell on past feelings any longer. He stood, turning to Brett. "Where is he?" 

"He's locked himself up in his fact'ry," Brett shrugged, looking helpless. "He won't let anybody in. I dunno what to do! Ma an' the others have gone to town---just leave him be, she said, an' he'll come around. But me an' Chet are worried, I--I think he might be sick or somethin'." 

The Lorax nodded. "Alright, I'll go." he knelt back down to the Bar-ba-loot, stroking its head lightly, "Hang in there, okay?" he whispered, then stood. "I'll see what I can do," he assured Brett as he started off in the direction of the large factory. 

The factory stood silent and menacing on the hillside. No light entered or escaped, and the normally loud, grinding machinery stood quietly. A low moan emanated up from somewhere deep inside the factory.

The Lorax took a deep breath as he approached the factory's door, he steadied himself, unsure of what he might face and slowly knocked loudly on the heavy door. 

"Go away." The Once-ler's voice, deeper and more gravelly, hissed. From behind the door, there were loud thumps, as if the Once-ler were barricading it with heavy furniture. 

The Lorax stood his ground, knocking again. "Once-ler! It's me, Lorax! Let me in, I just want to talk with you!" 

"I said go away!" the Once-ler growled, then there was a splashing sound, as if the Once-ler had fallen into a mud puddle, and he muttered a low "Fuck." 

The Lorax furrowed his brow, growing increasingly worried. "Once-ler! We both know that I could open this door myself if I really wanted to, now either you do it or I do!" 

"No!!" the Once-ler yelled, and more strange noises came from within, perhaps something akin to a large slug sliding across the floor, and the Once-ler's voice grew fainter. "Don't come in! I'm fine!!" 

"That's it, stand back!" the Lorax shut his eyes, focusing his attention on the door in front of him, within seconds it flung open, toppling the large furniture over. The Lorax slowly stepped into the dark room, blinking as he tried to pick the man out of the darkness. "Once-ler?" 

"I told you not to come in!!" the Once-ler's voice shrieked. The room was splattered with pitch-black slime, most of its contents deliberately or accidentally destroyed. A large figure with shining blue eyes huddled behind a toppled desk.

The Lorax slowly approached the figure, sidestepping a few puddles of slime. "O-Once-ler, is that you?" he narrowed his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. "It's okay, you can talk to me. Just tell me what's going on," his voice was soft, care apparent in his tone.

"No!!! Don't come any closer!!" the Once-ler scurried backwards, bumping up against the wall with a squishing noise. As the Lorax's eyes adjusted, he realized that the Once-ler, though doubled over, was huge---at least twice his normal size. Long, writhing appendages protruded from his back, and he was covered in a thick black slime---he almost appeared to be made from it.  
"Please don't look at me," the Once-ler moaned, burying his face in his spindly hands. 

The Lorax gasped, his eyes widening at the sight before him, but he took a deep breath, stepping closer on shaking legs. "It's okay," he reached out a hand to touch the Once-ler's arm gently. "It's okay," he repeated quietly.

The Once-ler shied away with a whimper, his arm almost seeming to melt away at the Lorax's touch before re-forming into a semi-solid shape once again. "Please," he whispered, his eyes shining with tears and black goop dripping from his long eyelashes. "Leave me be. I can't stand it." 

The Lorax shook his head. "I can't do that." he moved closer, reaching for the creature once more. "Please... let me help you." he locked eyes with the Once-ler, compassion showing in his gaze. 

The Once-ler curled in on himself even more, his body seeming to run together, but he tentatively slithered one black appendage towards the Lorax, pressing it up against him in a sort of desperate bid for comfort while he looked at the ground in shame. 

The Lorax placed a hand on the appendage, pressing it up to his cheek. "It's alright," the Lorax offered a little smile as he nuzzled against the appendage. "You don't need to be afraid to touch me." 

The Once-ler finally dared to look up, and when he did, his eyes were brimming with tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered, unmoving except for the appendage that nuzzled against the Lorax. "You tried to warn me." A second tentacle slithered up beside the first, wrapping around the Lorax in a sort of small hug. 

"It's okay," the Lorax whispered, running his hands over the tentacles. He had tried to warn him, but the Once-ler hadn't listened, he still couldn't stop the overwhelming sadness that overcame him at seeing the man like this. "I'm sorry I didn't try harder..." he glanced away, somehow feeling that this was all his fault. 

"Please don't---" the Once-ler murmured, shaking his head. "---I did you a terrible wrong, Lorax. I did the whole forest wrong. I did myself wrong." A third appendage joined the first two, and began to slowly, almost absentmindedly, run over the Lorax's body. "Please don't hate me." 

The Lorax shivered as the tentacle slid through his fur. "I could never hate you," he whispered, bringing his gaze back up to meet the Once-ler's. 

At that, the Once-ler uncurled himself, scooting slightly closer to the Lorax. "Even though you've seen that I'm a monster on the inside and out?" he murmured, a fourth tentacle joining the third, and a fifth sliding between his legs. 

The Lorax gasped at the sensation of the appendage running over his crotch, but he didn't break eye contact with the creature. "You know what you did was wrong and you- Ahh... f-feel bad for it," the Lorax breathed, feeling himself growing hard at the contact, "That's enough, Once-ler." 

The Once-ler's tentacle wound around the Lorax's cock, pumping it slowly. Another flickered across his lips, and another slid over his ass.  
"I know this might not be the best time," he murmured, "But you know I didn't stop loving you? Not even for a second."

The Lorax gasped, thrusting his hips into the touch. "M-me too," he whispered, his hands running lovingly over the Once-ler's tentacles, "I never stopped..." 

"So please," the Once-ler interrupted, two tentacles parting the Lorax's lips and a third slipping into his mouth, playing with his tongue. "Please don't stop now." He grabbed the Lorax's hands in his own and squeezed them tightly. Another tentacle pushed against his entrance, the slime allowing it to slide easily inside. 

The Lorax let out a long moan as the tentacle entered him and he squeezed the Once-ler's hands in response, running his tongue over the appendage in his mouth and sucking lightly on it, watching the creature with half-lidded emerald eyes. 

The Once-ler shivered as the Lorax's tongue ran over his appendage, and he found himself reaching more tentacles down to touch himself---running over his body, sliding inside of him, wrapping around his cock. He let out a haunting moan as he fucked himself and the Lorax deeply. 

The Lorax reached out, running his hands over the Once-ler's body, he slid a hand over the tentacles on the creature's cock, moaning as the appendage inside him slithered across his prostate. He found himself sucking harder on the tentacle in his mouth, running his tongue against it in circles, eager to please the Once-ler, he let out a needy moan. 

The Once-ler tossed back his head with a moan, he was losing himself to the pleasure, and as he did so, his body became less defined in shape. He became more liquid than solid, and he was having a hard time keeping himself from literally melting into the Lorax's touch. He fucked the Lorax desperately, wanting to get him off before he lost control, and pulled the tentacle in his mouth away, grabbing him in a fierce, slimy kiss. 

The Lorax eagerly reciprocated, thrusting his tongue against the Once-ler's as he bucked his hips desperately. "O-Once-ler... g- Ahn!gonna..." as he broke the kiss to moan, strings of slime and saliva still connected their lips, the Lorax took a few quick breaths, diving in for another kiss as he came with a loud groan. 

The Once-ler released a high-pitched wail as pleasure washed over him, and his fragile hold on his solidity collapsed. His entire body dissolved into a wave of pitch-black liquid that swept over the Lorax and flooded the room. 

The Lorax gasped, covering his face as the liquid washed over him, coating his orange fur with black, he glanced around at the large puddle surrounding him with wide eyes. "Once-ler?!" 

The liquid began to run across the floor towards the Lorax, as if drawn by a magnet, gathering into a large ball before taking shape as the deformed Once-ler again, who promptly fell face-forward onto the floor.  
He was silent for a moment, then he lifted his head, beaming. "That was awesome!" 

The Lorax knelt down with a grin and pressed a kiss to the Once-ler's lips. "Yes it was," he laughed, running his fingers over the creature's cheek lovingly. 

The Once-ler stretched out two tentacles to gently lift the Lorax and bring him close, holding him to his chest. He then curled up around him like a giant cat, wrapping his arms around him lovingly. 

The Lorax nuzzled against the Once-ler's chest, sighing contently. "I love you," he murmured, wrapping his arms as far around the large creature as he could, "So much..." 

"Love you too, Moustache," the Once-ler whispered, sounding for all the world like the young man who had first arrived in the forest to chase his dreams---and found love instead. 

The Lorax smiled, pressing himself closer to the Once-ler, all the memories of the times they'd shared together flooding back to him, they all seemed so distant though, full of things he wasn't sure he'd ever see again, he found himself tearing up just a little bit, but he blinked the tears away, opting to live in the present, rather than the past. 

The Once-ler glanced down at the Lorax in surprise as he felt him trembling slightly. "Are you okay?" he murmured, pulling away to look at him. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" 

"No," the Lorax replied, meeting the Once-ler's gaze with a reassuring smile. "Not at all." He didn't know if he could fix the Once-ler, or if his condition was even able to be reverted at all, but he loved him regardless, and if he was stuck like this forever-- well they could deal with that together. The Lorax leaned up to kiss the Once-ler lightly. "Everything's just fine," he promised. 

The Once-ler nodded uncertainly, pressing his cheek against the Lorax's with a sigh. Out of all the people in his life (and that wasn't many) he supposed that the Lorax was the only one crazy enough to love him.


End file.
